1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to selected 2-trichloromethyl-4-pyrimidinyl carboxylic esters and their use as fungicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 1,181,657 discloses the use of 5,6-dimethyl-2-dimethylamino-4-pyrimidinyl dimethylcarbamate as an insecticide.